bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Casa de Don Cangrejo y Perlita
Es la casa de Don Cangrejo situada como uno de los Lugares en Fondo de Bikini. Dentro La sala contiene un montón de cosas, en la que incluye, pinturas, antigüedades, recuerdos, libros, una colección de muñecas y otras cosas de valor incluyendo a su primer dólar. Este salón está compuesto de madera pintada de color plateado y una vez visto en el episodio: Pintores Mojados El comedor y la cocina están todos en una habitación. Esta habitación tiene una pequeña alfombra de color marrón claro, un barril con una decoración de flores pequeñas en la parte superior de la misma, una mesa de madera, y una silla antigua-como, un contador con un fregadero, un gabinete, un colgador de utensilios de cocina, y otros pequeños decoraciones. El baño es pequeño y no tiene mucho esas cosas. El baño tiene un lavabo compuesto de madera, una alfombra hecha de cuerda, un espejo ovalado que se envuelve alrededor con una cuerda, un aseo, un colgador de toallas y un soporte de tejido explotación cuerdas. "La habitación del señor Cangrejo también contiene un montón de cosas. "El Sr. Cangrejo cama es una hamaca. Su habitación tiene agujeros en el suelo y causa a veces las piernas de romper y de adjuntar, visto en el episodio: Las Botas Chillonaspor alguna extraña razón, el Sr. Cangrejo había una cama de verdad en [[El Colchon Perdido] la habitación de Pearl se representa como una sala de niñas estereotipadas y ella tiene todas las cosas de color rosa, una cama doble de color púrpura, un teléfono, carteles de Chicos que Lloran, un apósito / mesa de maquillaje e incluso un corazón alfombra amor. La habitación está arriba, como se revela en El Mejor Cumpleaños. También hay un garaje en la parte derecha de la casa. Parece un garaje típico. Excepto, que es construida con basura y extensión de la cama vieja de Bob Esponja. Fuera toda la casa es principalmente un negro grande con dos anclas tejados rojos a cada lado del ancla. El exterior es muy amplio, ya veces los niños juegan en el frente 'patio de Don Cangrejo visto en el episodio Krabs a la Mode. Habitantes al habla.]] Los personajes sólo se conoce que cada vez vive aquí son Don Cangrejo y Perla. Mamá Perla tiene que haber vivido aquí, sino porque no se ha visto en la serie, esto quiere decir que está muerto o divorciados. También es posible que Pearl es adoptado y Don Cangrejo y Perla son los únicos habitantes. Apariciones Primera Temporada *Squeaky Boots *The Chaperone *Sleepy Time Segunda Temporada *Krusty Love Tercera Temporada *Snowball Effect *One Krabs Trash *Wet Painters *Mid-Life Crustacean *Plankton's Army *The Sponge Who Could Fly Cuarta Temporada *The Lost Mattress *Selling Out *Whale of a Birthday *New Leaf *The Pink Purloiner Quinta Temporada *Krabs à la Mode *Money Talks *The Krusty Plate Sexta Temporada *The Slumber Party *Overbooked *Truth or Square Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *Growth Spout Octava Temporada *The Hot Shot *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Patrick's Staycation *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Barnacle Face *Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada *Safe Deposit Krabs *Married to Money *Mall Girl Pearl *Lame and Fortune Décima Temporada *Plankton Gets the Boot *Burst Your Bubble Undécima Temporada *The Check-Up *Spin the Bottle *Whale Watching *Appointment TV Duodécima Temporada *Plankton's Old Chum *One Trick Sponge *The Krusty Bucket *My Two Krabses en:Mr. Krabs and Pearl's house pt-br:Casa do Seu Siriguejo Category:Lugares Category:Recidencias Categoría:Don Cangrejo